


KILIxREADER ONE SHOT

by nattopotato



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Battle of Five Armies, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Durin Family Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Sorry, Sharing a Bed, Sweet/Hot, True Love, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattopotato/pseuds/nattopotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try to dissuade Kili from joining his uncle and brother to the BOFA but Kili has other things in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KILIxREADER ONE SHOT

_“She worries. She think I’m reckless.”_

If it were according to you, everyone in the company should worry about Kili’s recklessness. You already know a great war is about to come and as one of the heirs to the line of Durin, Kili must go into battle. You sighed heavily. You hear laughter and you looked up to find the source.

Just in front of you is Kili toying with his brother, Fili. The sight of him laughing sends flutters of warmth spreading through your chest. "It is vexing to love someone this much," you thought. Kili suddenly spuns around and notices your gaze. He grins at you affectionately. Blush spreads through your cheeks and you threw him a smile. “I must be mad to love such a dwarf.” You quietly mutter under your breath and resume your chores dutifully. The day goes by with merry songs and dances to commemorate the company’s return.

It's midnight and you were just about to fall asleep in your chambers when you hear the door creaked open slowly. You stiffen as you sense someone climbing into your bed. You felt a warm hand caressing the side of your face and a gentle, fleeting kiss on your lips. Panicking, you swiftly drew and hold your trusty dagger to the intruder’s neck; with a flick of your wrist, he/she would be dead within seconds. That’s when you hear it. That familiar snicker. You exhale a sigh of relief.

“I could’ve cut your neck open.”

“You couldn’t even if you tried, lass.”

“Kili. That was dangerous.“

“Danger is what draws me to you.”

You sighed and gave Kili a quick peck on the nose. It was too dark so you climbed out of your bed and found an oil lamp to light up. Kili comes up behind you and pulls you in for a tight embrace. You feel his lips lightly brush the back of your neck and the simple gesture sends shivers down your spine.

“Kili… ”

”Yes, pet?” He purred and continued spreading soft kisses down your back. He peels the robe off your left shoulder slowly as he showers you with kisses.

How cunning.

”Kili. Stop. No, not there— ”

"Your mouth says stop but it seems that your body says differently.”

You can feel his smirk without looking. His hands travel from your waist to the inner corner of your thighs with fluid movements. Your body curled into his touch, teeth clamping into your lower lip to keep your moans from escaping your lips. You can feel his smirk without looking. Damn these dwarves and their arrogance.

You try to address the issue that’s been playing on your mind but the feel of him caressing your body, trailing soft kisses down your back, licking the side of your neck and nipping your ear playfully distracts you from even forming a comprehensible sentence. All that you can muster are quiet moans of pleasure.

”Kee. We need to speak about something. I want — umph - oy,stop it - no—”

Before you can finish your sentence, Kili turns you around and pulls you in for a kiss. It started softly, with him nibbling on your lips, enticing you with each gentle nip. You instinctively leaned forward and deepen the kiss, hands tangled in his hair; both of you pausing only to steal quick breaths of air. It doesn’t matter how mad you were at him, when he kissed you, nothing else mattered anymore. This dwarf would be the death of you, you swore to Mahal.

Your lips are damp and swollen from kissing and your eyes gleam with arousal. Kili licks your lips one last time and pulls you in an embrace, chuckling as he did so. But as you showed sudden reluctance to his affections, he sighed.

“Aye. What troubles you, love? “

”I want you to promise me that you’ll stay out of harm’s way. “

Kili furrowed his brows together then sighed in frustration. ”I can’t promise you I won’t get hurt, lass. I am to protect uncle and Fili as well. You know perfectly well of the circumstances of war.”

”Aye, but I—”

“I thought you’d understand. “

Kili slowly lets you go and sits up. He then heads towards the door, somehow disappointed that you want him to promise such a thing. You reach for his hand and he pauses in his steps. Kili turns towards you and laces his fingers with yours, the other hand cupping your cheek. His eyes search for your trust, your love, and your faith in him. Hot tears run down your cheeks.

You love him too much and can’t bear the thought of him hurt. You can’t cope with the thought that one day, he won’t come back. You struggle to say all the thoughts that has been racking your head for days on end.

You grip his hand tightly.

Kili nods, understanding your silence and embraces you. You feel his warm chest and you can hear his heart beating. How are you to survive without his heartbeat lulling you to sleep? You squeezed your eyes shut, as if closing your eyes will diminish such thoughts from crossing your mind. Kili gently touches your chin, pulling your face up to his.

“Y/N, open your eyes.”

“N-no. I don’t want to.”

“I said, open them. Now.” His tone was serious.

You gently open your tearful eyes and gaze into his.

“Y/N… As long as the rivers continue to flow, you will be the only one for me. My one starlight. “

”I want you to come back. Promise me that, swear to Mahal that you would come back to me, my love. Swear it. Promis—”

Kili silenced your pleas with a deep kiss. He has kissed you a thousand times over, but this kiss was different. If language were spoken with kisses, this would be a proclamation of undying love. You pulled away from him to breathe. You look up to his familiar face and stare into those dark brown eyes and your hand gently caressing his cheek. Kili smiles and he pinches the tip of your nose playfully.

“I promise to come back to you even if I am without hands nor legs or with my skull cracked open and my—- “

Your eyes go wide, staring in horror.

That did it and Kili laughed so hard he almost fell over. You bit your lip as tears ran down your cheeks. Damn dwarf. Before he came, you were never the sort to cry on such silly prank.

”Oy, shush. Don’t waste your tears. I didn’t mean anything by it. Shush love. ” Kili pats your head gently and tucks a stray strand of your hair behind your ears. He wiped the tears off your cheeks and you gave him a weak smile. He pulls you on his lap as he sat down on your bed.

“Y/N. I would like to give you something.”

“What is it?”

Kili takes out his talisman, the one Queen Dis gave to him, out of his pocket. He puts the token inside the palm of your hand.

“Kee, no. This is important to you. I cannot accept this. It’s as if you’re saying goodb—“

Kili raised a finger to your lips.

“Pipe down. I want you to have it. It has kept me safe so far. It’s time for this token to protect my most precious gem. Say anything more and I won’t come back.”

You stiffled back a sob and nod approvingly. Kili pulls on one of your braids and plants a soft kiss on your quivering lips. You nipped his lips and tackled him, landing on top of his chest. You can feel his chest convulsing as a series of chuckle escaped his lips. You bury your face in his chest, drinking in his personal scent.

“Men lananubukhs menu (I love you), Kili.”

“Menu zirup men (You complete me), Y/N. No one but you. ”

Kili slowly pulls off his heirloom ring from his finger and slide it on your ring finger. He then flips you over, pinning you to the bed. As his hands found yours, lacing your fingers and pulling them above your head, his intent gaze pierces through your restlessness.

“You’re my bride, my wife as of tonight. As soon as Uncle claims his rightful place as King, we will be wed. ‘Tis be my oath to you.”

With that, he kissed you with all the love that he carries in his heart, all the hope he has for a future; a future by your side. The same future you have dreamed of ever since you laid your eyes upon his charming smirk. The night was carried on with a burning passion and his promise of returning to you, safe and sound.

~

Years has passed since that day.

You wiped the tears off your cheeks as you recall the last memory you had of your one and only love. You grip the talisman firmly in your hand as you slowly walked away from his grave.

“Mother?”

You turned around to see your son walking towards you. He was but a wee child of two and you dote on him as he is the only remaining proof of Kili’s undying love. You pat your lap several times, gesturing for Gili to come. He obediently follows suit.

“Mother, was father and Uncle Fili and Grand Uncle Thorin as brave as in the stories?”

“No. They were braver, my little dorniti (prince). Now come my darling, it’s nearly time for supper.”

“I will be as brave as father and a warrior too when I grow up! And then I can protect you!”

You smiled and ruffled your son’s messy hair. He bears an uncanny resemblance to his father as he holds your gaze with his dark brown eyes; the very same eyes that remind you of a thousand possibilities towards an uncertain future. You shook you head and pinch his cheek lightly.

“Run along now, I will catch up with you soon.”

You kissed his forehead affectionately and tickled him as Gili runs away from you followed by his childish laughter. You turned one last time to look at the stone that has been etched with Kili’s name and sigil.

“Tak natu yenet (until we next meet), my husband. I am forever yours. Rest well in Mahal’s hands.”

Catching up to Gili, you firmly hold your son’s hand as you walked away from the clearing and towards your home; building a new future together.

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at Kili one shot. Inspired by an imagine at imaginexhobbit. I have a Fili one shot coming out soon ^^


End file.
